kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Orphanage (series)/Gallery
This is a gallery page for Orphanage. Part 1 Ocra's Orphanage 1.png A long long time ago.png Evan and Miss Pinktastic walk to the orphanage.png Evan and Miss Pinktastic entering the orphanage.png Evan and Miss Pinktastic talking to Ocra.png Name?.png This is Evan,.png We spoke about him on the telephone.png Oh,.png Of course.png Come right in.png Ocra, Miss Pinktastic, and Evan entering to the hallway.png Evan and Miss Pinktastic in the hallway.png Ocra walking towards Evan and Miss Pinktastic.png Welcome to your new home, Evan.png I have some paperwork for you miss,.png Evan, go and have a look around.png Evan walk out while Miss Pinktastic and Ocra walk somewhere.png Evan enters the living room.png Evan in the living room.png Jur and Daniel in the orphanage.png Jur looking at Evan.png Jur walking to Evan.png Jur and Evan.png LEAVE.png What?.png You have to leave.png It's not safe here.png Go while you still can.png Evan and Jur.png Miss Pinktastic entering the living room.png My work here is done!.png Thx for everything you have done.png No problem.png Goodbye Evan.png Goodbye Miss Pinktastic.png Miss Pinktastic is about to leaving the orphanage.png Evan all alone.png Evan and Jur's legs.png Evan face neutral.png What's wrong?.png It's too late.png Orca behind Evan.png IT'S DINNER TIME.png Evan looking scared at Orca.png Evan imagining broken TV and fan.png The orphans are running away from Orca.png Orca chasing the orphans.png Orca running in the kitchen.png Orca in the dining room.png FEED MEEEEEEEE.png Ashley bringing a tray of cheeseburgers.png Cheeseburgers.png GO!.png MY EYE.png Ashley running away from Ocra.png Ocra is about to eat her cheeseburgers.png Ocra ate all of her cheeseburgers.png Ocra's creepy face.png BED, ALL OF YOU!.png The orphans running to their rooms.png Angry Ocra side.png Angry Ocra front.png The orphans entering their rooms.png The orphans in their rooms.png Daniel, Evan, and Jur.png The nanny was very angry today.png This is the new kid's fault!.png Shocked Skyler.png What is she sends us to the tower?.png SHE POKED MY EYE.png Lucas, this isn't Evan's fault.png Fighting won't solve anything.png Besides, i have a very clear idea.png Why don't we break out?.png She'll send us to the tower.png Don't leave me Daniel.png It's the only way out.png Come with me Skyler.png I'm sorry.png Fine, i'm all on my own.png Daniel leaving the room.png Daniel running away from the room.png Daniel running to the front.png Daniel going out 1.png Shocked Daniel.png GOING SOMEWHERE?!.png I- uh- it's not what you think.png YOU'RE COMING WITH ME.png Ocra dragging Daniel to the tower.png The tower awaits you.png Daniel entering the tower.png There's something in here.png Angry Ocra at outside of the window.png What are you?!.png NOOOOOOOOOOO.png Daniel needs us.png It's too late 1.png He's dead.png And now because of you,.png Daniel is dead.png Lucas angrily staring at Evan.png Lucas pushes Evan.png Leave him alone.png Hurt Evan.png Enraged Evan.png Evan acting strange while angry.png The lamp began to broken.png The two lamp fall down.png The whole gang.png Evan raises Lucas in the air.png Shocked Skyler 1.png I WILL NOT tolerate hacking.png Category:Gallery Category:Story Gallery